Teenage Trauma
by inuloverxx
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to my story pregnant pause. Aiko is 15 and Haru is 17 years old. As teenagers now they are becoming more independant but when old enemies return for revenage will their parents be able to save them ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Teenage Trauma**

"Come on dad you can do better than this" the young half demon called over her shoulder as she bolted on ahead through the forest. Her father grinned and took of after her quickly.

_Hi. My name is Aiko Takahashi. My parents are Inuyasha and Kagome and I'm a quarter demon but as good as a half so call me a half demon._

Inuyasha charged ahead of his daughter and grinned over his shoulder.

"Hey" Aiko shouted and ran on after her dad.

_I am an only child, well I have my adopted brother Shippo but he's away most of the time, and I live in a small quiet village with my family. Sometimes we travel to my mom's time to see her family or I go on my own._

They ran through the forest until they reached the small village and dashed past many unsurprised villagers. They ran through a nearby field where a monk was training his 17 year old son.

"Hey Haru!" Aiko called and waved as she ran past him.

"Hi Aiko" Haru called after her and turned his attention back to his training.

_That's Haru. He's my best friend. He lives with his parents still and his twin sisters who are 10. Mom told me after I was born Sango was pregnant but lost her baby but then they had twins a couple of years later. So its all good._

Kagome came out of the hut in her priestess outfit waiting for her husband and daughter to appear.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Bingo" she said quietly as the two appeared in front of her.

"Hey mom" Aiko said as she hugged her.

"Hey honey. I hope you didn't work your father to hard" she joked looking over at Inuyasha who was panting slightly.

"He'll live. What's for breakfast I'm starving?" she said and followed her parents inside. They sat down and tucked into their breakfast of ramen and porridge before relaxing beside the open fire.

"Aiko your getting better" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Thanks dad. All that training has been worth it then" she smiled her mother's bright smile. She pushed back her raven black hair and ran her claws through it. "I think I'll go see Haru now. Cya later" she said as she got up and left.

Inuyasha looked up suspiciously at her as she left and Kagome laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"You!" she laughed.

"What did I do?"

"The look you gave after her" she giggled.

"Feh".

* * *

Aiko brushed off the dust on her priestess robe, made of fur of the fire rat that Inuyasha made for her, and strolled up to Haru who was filling water bottles by the river.

She tip-toed up behind him and poked him in the sides.

"Boo!" she giggled and turned to face him as he dropped the water bottles in fright..

"Aiko you scared the life out of me" he said as his breathing went back to normal and hugged her. She hugged him back and helped him fill up the bottles again.

"You were up training early" he said as he submerged the bottles into the water.

"Yeah. I have to train early so I can do priestess work later" she explained "you were up early too".

"Yeah I have to get as much training done as possible now" he sighed.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of leaving the village and going to live in another one" he said quietly.

Aiko's black doggy ears flattened on her head and she looked away.

"Your leaving?" she whispered.

"Yeah probably. Its time for me to move on Aiko" he said sadly.

Tears welled up in Aiko's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"I see".

Haru then burst out laughing and Aiko looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your face. I'm not going anywhere I just wanted to see how you would react" he laughed. Aiko stood up and was fuming. Haru stood up laughing and put his hand on her arm. She gave him a dirty look and looked down at the river. A thought came to her head and she grabbed his shoulder.

"Lets see how funny this is" she grinned and pushed him into the water but he was quick and grabbed her wrist and pulled her in after him. She screamed out in shock as she pooped above the water and saw Haru coming up grinning with his hair stuck to his head. She grinned back and splashed him with water.

"Oh is that how it is now?" he joked and soaked her with water. They splashed in the water for ages until they started to get cold and got out. Aiko shook herself and pulled her hair till all the water was out while Haru took off his outer robe and twisted it to get the water out. Aiko pulled off her outer robe and twisted it too.

Aiko glared over at him but he just laughed at her.

"You didn't answer my question properly. Why were you up training so early?" she asked.

"Oh yeah right. I was practising making barriers when no one was around but I just can't seem to get them" he sighed.

"Yeah I know the feeling" she sighed "I better get back".

"Ok"

"Say hi to your family from me" she smiled and headed back to her hut at the end of the village. Haru smiled after her and gathered up the water bottles and headed back to his hut too. Aiko smiled inwardly as she remembered them messing in the water. She and Haru had always had a strong bond and she felt he was the only kid in the village who had accepted her for who she was. She made her way back to the hut and smiled happily when she caught the welcoming scent of home. She pushed back the flap on the door and saw her mom and dad laughing by the fire.

"Aiko what happen to you your soaked" Kagome said as she got up and looked Aiko up and down.

"I fell into the river that's all. I'm going to go get changed" she said and went into the next room.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and shook his head "Aiko you didn't 'fall' into the river did you?".

Aiko stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn to face her dad.

"Ok ok. I pushed Haru in and he pulled me in after him".

"Well that's what you get" Inuyasha laughed and started to tuck into his pot of ramen. Aiko smiled sarcastically at him and went into the other room.

Aiko put on a dry spare kimono and went in a tucked into a pot of ramen too.

"Training again tomorrow dad?" she asked as she put down her cup.

"Sorry kiddo not tomorrow. I have chores to do" he said and glared over at Kagome.

"Well if you did them when I asked you wouldn't have to do them tomorrow" she said glaring back at him.

Aiko sighed heavily and rested her head on her hand.

_This is pretty normal in my house but I suppose my family isn't normal._

"Ok then I'm off to bed night" she said and went to her room.

"Night" they said in unison.

Aiko climbed into her bed and wrapped the big warm blanket over her. She closed her eyes but her ears twitched when she heard footsteps come into her room. She opened on eye and saw Inuyasha sitting in front of her.

"Dad what do you want?" she said sitting up.

"Sorry that I can't go training with you tomorrow" he smiled.

"Its fine" she sighed a lay back down.

"Your annoyed" he said simply.

"Am not"

"You so are. Anyway see you in the morning" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night dad".

--

Aiko got up early and tip toed out of the house. She looked around the quiet village and stretched.

"_Right if dad can't go ill just have to go on my own" _she thought to herself and jumped of into the distance. She ran to a top of the hill near the edge of the forest and looked around. She flexed her claws and looked into the forest. Suddenly a shadow moved quickly in it and she jumped back in surprise. She took a step back but kept her violet eyes fixed on the forest.

"Who's there she?" she called but there was no answer.

Then a large ogre demon stepped out of the shadows in front of her. She gasped in shock and looked the demon up and down.

"Ah breakfast" it smiled.

"Not in this lifetime" Aiko grinned her fathers famous grin and flexed her claws.

* * *

Ok there is the first chapter. I have no idea when the next one will be up so please be patient . I wanted to the bit with her talking so you get a better idea of her life. Please review

Inuloverxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aiko looked up and down at the demon nervously. She had never taken on a demon before especially not on her own anyway. She flexed her claws and stood her ground. The ogre demon grinned smugly at the young half demon in front of it.

"I never liked a small breakfast but you will have to do" it drooled and pulled a huge wooden club covered in spikes from behind its back. Aiko realised she didn't have any of her weapons with her and gulped. She thought about running but what would that make her look like. She was going to make parents proud and face the demon.

"I'm no light breakfast and you will never know cus you won't ever eat me" she said nervously but tried to remain focused. The demon grabbed its club and made a swing at Aiko. She narrowly jumped out of them way and grinned.

"That the best you got" she smirked and jumped out of the way again. She jumped into the air and clawed the ogre's head. It roared out in pain and made another swing at Aiko but she back flipped out of the way.

"_If I can do that again hopefully he will run away" _she thought to herself growing more confident and jumped out of the way of another attack. The ogre demon was getting very annoyed now and was lashing out harder. Aiko leapt into the air for one final attack but she came down the to earth with a crash. She cried out in pain and looked over at her arm as blood poured from the wound.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were sound asleep in their room. They morning air blew in through the door and Inuyasha wearily turned over in his sleep and buried his nose in Kagome's hair. He breathed in her scent and smiled happily. Then he caught a different scent. One that made him shoot up in bed quickly with wide eyes. Kagome who felt him move quickly and woke up too and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Inuyasha what is it?" she asked wearily and put her hand on his arm.

"It Aiko. She's in trouble" he said as he jumped out bed. Kagome followed quickly after him and grabbed her bow and arrows and ran after her husband out the door. She jumped on his back and Inuyasha ran in the direction of where Aiko's scent was coming from.

"I can't believe she went out training without me" he said with worry and a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Aiko please be safe" Kagome said worridly looking around her.

They reached the top of a hill and saw Aiko in the ogre's hand wincing in pain as blood poured from her wound. Kagome jumped of Inuyasha's back as he ran at the demon.

Aiko was feeling dizzy form all the blood she was loosing. She looked at the ogre and then she heard a familiar voice coming running towards her.

"IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha cried and cut the ogre's arm of that was holding Aiko. He grabbed her in his arms and landed away from the demon.

"Now Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome already had her arrow arched and released it along with a bundle of spiritual power and the ogre vanished in purple dust. Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was still holding a half unconscious Aiko in arms.

"Aiko, come on Aiko stay awake" Inuyasha pleaded as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Dad?" she asked and grabbed her arm in pain. Inuyasha put her down and let her stand up. Kagome hugged her daughter while Inuyasha stood with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Dad. I'm sorry" Aiko said teary.

"Aiko go home and get that wound tended to" he said without looking at her.

"Dad?".

"Do as your told Aiko!" he shouted and turned to the forest. Kagome put her arm around Aiko who shaking from her tears and lead her back to their home. She took her inside and sat her down by the burnt out fire and grabbed her first aid kit. Aiko sat staring at the ashes with teary eyes as Kagome cleaned and bandaged her arm. She didn't' even flinch when Kagome put the disinfectant, that she hated, onto the open wound. Kagome gave her a hug and rubbed her back.

"Its ok Aiko. Your safe now" she said soothingly but it was little comfort to her. Inuyasha soon came into the hut, carrying a large pile of fire wood and dumped it by the door. Aiko looked up at him with teary eyes but his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Dad….I'm sorry" she whimpered.

"How could you Aiko. I have told you a million times before to never go training on your own especially if you have no weapons with you. What were you thinking?" he shouted but not as loud as before.

"I just wanted to make you proud" she cried.

"Oh and by getting yourself killed would make me proud would it?" he shouted shaking.

Aiko looked up at him with sorry eyes and ran out of the hut. Inuyasha stood with his back to the door staring at the spot she was sitting at.

* * *

She kept running even though her tears blurred her vision she kept running. She heard Haru's voice as she ran through the village but she didn't stop. She kept running. She ran through the forest until she stopped at clearing where she fell to her knees and cried. She sat with her back turned to the village and pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed her eyes out. She rested her head on her arms and sat there for what felt like hours. Suddenly she heard footsteps beside her and she slowly looked up to see Inuyasha sitting beside her. He was staring out at the waterfall then looked over at her with sorry eyes.

"Aiko I'm sorry for shouting at you" he sighed.

"Its ok. I deserved it" she sniffed.

"No you didn't. I was way out of line. I shouldn't have but I was just so..". Aiko looked at him through her bangs and tears.

"…scared".

"I was too dad but I wanted to be brave like you and mom and make you proud".

"We aren't always brave Aiko. When your mother was pregnant with you, we were attacked by a demon. She was very badly injured and almost lost you because she wouldn't leave me when I was captured. She was brave but that bravery was because she was scared. it's the same with me. I'm only brave cus I have you and Kagome to protect and I'm always scared I'm going to lose you both" he explained.

"You won't loose me dad. Ever" she smiled sadly.

"Someday i will and i am dreading that day but i guess that is life" he said staring up at the clear blue sky.

"Dad" Aiko said softly.

"I'm sorry Aiko" he said softly and pulled her into a hug. Aiko hugged him back and cried happily into his shoulder.

* * *

High in the mountains a cave glowed a dark blue then went back to normal. A female demon lay on the ground with a sword through her stomach. The feathers in her hair had fallen out into the pool of blood she was loosing. Kagura stared in horror at the young half demon in front of her.

"Naricoatsu…how could you?" she said weakly.

"I don't need you anymore mother" he replied.

"Your just like your disgusting father" she snapped.

"Really?. I'd love to have met him. Shame that Inuyasha and Kagome killed him. Well its time to avenge his death" he smirked as his red eyes stared out into the distance. Kagura pulled the sword out of her and threw it at her son, the result of when Naraku raped her before his demise. The sword clipped his shoulder and he turned and faced her again.

"Bad move Kagura" he snarled and picked up the sword again and walked to his half dead mother clutching the sword aggressively.

* * *

Ok theres that chapter. Naricoatsu is pronounced as it is spelt just i case you were a bit confused at his name. Anyway please review. I would like at least 5 cus i only got 3 for the first which i was a bit upset about. Where are all my pregnant pause readers??

Inuloverxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha and Aiko made their way back to village with Inuyasha giving her a piggy back ride.

"You haven't done this in ages dad" Aiko smiled over his shoulder.

"Yeah cus your big enough to walk for yourself but I'll make an exception for today" he smiled.

"Ooh dad. Exception is a big word for you" she laughed.

"Feh. I'm quiet smart, I'll have you know" he smirked.

"Sure" she joked and patted his head.

They reached the end of the village and Inuyasha walked down the hill to their hut. Kagome was sitting waiting inside and smiled when she saw the two smiling together.

"How about we go over to Sango and Miroku's for a while" Kagome suggested "Haru was over early to see if you wanted to meet up".

"Really?. Ok" Aiko shrugged and followed her parents outside.

"Does your arm hurt as much now?" Kagome asked as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand.

"Its still sore but it will be healed soon" she smiled.

"That's good" Kagome smiled back.

They made it to the other end of the village and saw Miroku and Sango outside with their 3 kids.

"Hey, Miroku, Sango" Inuyasha shouted over and the they looked over at him smiling.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Aiko. Nice to see you" Sango said and hugged them each. Miroku smiled welcomingly at them.

"Aiko!" Haru called over waving at her. She smiled back and headed over to him and his twin sisters Ami and Yuka.

"Hey. How's the terrible twosome?" Aiko smiled as they twins came running over to her.

"We're good" they smiled in unison and ran back over to Kirara. Haru walked over to her and smiled but then looked at her bandaged arm.

"What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

"This?" Aiko said flustered as she put her hand on her bandaged arm and blushed slightly "just a demon attack".

"How on earth did that happen?. When were you away?" he asked confused.

"I wasn't away. It happened this morning. When I went training by myself" she said getting quieter.

Haru just about made out what she said and looked at her sympathetically.

"So your not the only one in the dog house" he sighed.

"Why what did you do?" she asked.

"The exact same but I didn't get attacked by a demon just lost a lot of energy and collapsed" he said embarrassed.

"I see" she said and sat down on the bench beside him. She looked at her arm and smiled as she remembered the heart to heart conversation with her dad. The twins ran over excitedly as the old tired Kirara walked over to the adults and curled up on Sango's lap.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Ami asked with Yuka staring up at them.

"Sure" Haru shrugged and stood up. Aiko got up too and looked down at the smiling twins. They too like Haru were never judgemental about her and she always felt happy with her extended family.

"Your it Haru!" Yuka cheered excitedly. Aiko folded her arms and giggled.

"Ok. Right I'm counting…NOW!" he said. They 3 girls took of in all different directions. Yuka ran to the village, Ami ran inside the hut while Aiko ran to the forest.

"5, 4, 3, 2, ,1 Ready or not here I come" he shouted and looked around him. He heard a crash inside the hut and smiled smugly and went in. He found Yuka hiding under the medicine cupboard and pulled her out.

"Right, one down two more to go" he said and ran out of the hut "Yuka you wait with mom and dad". Yuka nodded and went over to adults.

Haru walked around the village and saw a bush shaking funnily. He walked over to it but was careful in case it was a demon. He looked into expecting to see a demon but it was Ami.

"_Well she can be a demon at times. Close enough"_ he thought to himself. "Ami you go wait with the parents and Yuka, while I find Aiko" he instructed.

"Haru I saw her run into the forest up there" she said and pointed in the direction of the large forest.

"Ok thanks Ami" he smiled and ran to the forest. Once he reached its mouth he slowed to a walk and looked around trying to pick up any demonic aura. He kept walking, looking around him intensively but he didn't see anything. He was starting to get worried but then he caught a small bit of demonic aura and followed it. It was getting stronger so he started to run. He ran until he reached the end of the forest and squinted from the bright sunlight. Then he saw Aiko standing at the edge of a huge waterfall on a large rock. Her hair was blowing in the wind and to him she looked beautiful. For years now he had been battling his feelings for but he thought she only saw him as a friend. He sighed sadly at that thought and slowly walked up to her. Her ears twitched when she heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around.

"I guess you found me" she said softly still looking around her.

"Yeah. Its nice here" he said and stood beside the rock she was standing on.

"Yeah, it is but there is something about this place that seems familiar" she said without looking at him.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea" she laughed and turned around quickly but the rock was slippery and she fell of it and of the cliff. She grabbed a branch that was jutting out of the cliff and screamed.

"AIKO!" Haru called and ran to the edge of the cliff. He looked down and saw her clinging onto the branch. Her face was pale and she looked up at Haru with complete fear in her eyes.

"Aiko grab my hand" Haru cried as he leaned over the edge stretching out his hand.

"Haru I can't.. I can't reach" Aiko cried.

"Come Aiko you can do this I know you can. I promise I won't let you fall" he cried urging her on.

"Haru my hand is slipping. I'm going to fall" she cried looking down.

"Aiko I won't let you fall. I promised you I wouldn't let that happen" he said and stretched down further.

"Haru I can't…..Haru!!" she screamed as she fell.

"AIKO!!" he cried looking down at the river below him searching frantically. The he saw her pop up in the water but she was unconscious and was being carried away by the strong current. He knew if he ran back for help she would be gone. He gathered up all the strength and courage he could get and dived into the river below. He swam to the surface and took a deep breath and looked around him.

"Aiko" he called. then he saw her being carried down stream and swam after her. He pushed himself of rocks and soon caught up with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held onto a rock with his other arm. He pulled them onto the rock and grabbed other rocks until they were at the shore. Her put her down on the bank and shook her slightly.

"Come on Aiko" he said as water dripped of him. He got no response and looked around him. He had no idea where they were or how far they were from help. Suddenly Aiko started to cough up water and Haru turned her on her side. She opened her eyes and looked up at Haru's wet pale face. She weakly sat up and looked at Haru.

"I'm sorry" he said sadly.

Aiko looked at him confused as she rubbed her sore head from where it hit a rock.

"I promised I wouldn't let you fall".

"Its ok"

"No it not ok. You could have died Aiko"

She didn't look at him but looked at her handed after rubbing her head and realised she was bleeding.

Haru ripped of a bit of his wet robe and put it ho her head. Aiko smiled gratefully at him and looked around her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know. We should go under a tree for a while until your stronger" he said and helped her stand up. He lead her to a large tree and sat down beside her.

Aiko looked at her bandaged arm and realised her wound had reopened and was bleeding again. She tore of a bit of her kimono and wrapped it around it. Haru sat down beside her and pulled of his outer robe and put it in the sun to dry. Aiko did the same as she was soaked through and leaned against the tree's trunk. She looked around and she couldn't even see the cliff she fell down.

"Haru how are we going to get home?" she asked looking into his big violet eyes.

"I don't know hopefully someone will find us" he said and noticed she was shaking from the cold. "I'll get some wood to start a fire. Your frozen" he said and walked over to a couple of old branches by a nearby tree. He put them in a pile near them and banged two stones together until a fire was started. He sat back down beside her but she was still shaking so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug to keep her warm. Aiko blushed slightly but rested her head on his torso. Haru smiled sadly and rubbed her arm to keep her warm.

"_Please someone find us soon"_

* * *

Ami ran up to Yuka who was sitting with Sango and Miroku and smiled.

"Haru found you too" Yuka smiled and patted the seat beside her for Ami to sit down.

"So is Aiko ok now?" Sango asked Inuyasha and Kagome. They had told them about the attack earlier that morning.

"Yeah she's fine now. Where is she anyway?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Hiding from Haru" Ami said.

"Oh well she won't be back for ages then. She always finds the best places to hide from him" Kagome laughed.

"Typical" Inuyasha sighed.

"We should head home. Will you tell Aiko when she gets back that we have gone to my era cus it's the night of the new moon" Kagome said.

"Sure. Oh I forgot that she changes to her human form too" Miroku said.

"Yeah that's why we go to my era. Its safer" Kagome explained.

"Well if she's not back before sunset, she can stay the night here. The girls would love it and she would be safe. Give you two a break" Sango smiled.

"That's not a bad idea" Kagome said and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Keh"

"Ok thanks a million Sango" Kagome smiled and hugged her friends.

"Cya tomorrow" Sango smiled as her friends headed for the bone eaters well.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and gave him a tender kiss on the lips once they reached the well.

"What was that for?" he asked softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my husband?. Thank you for talking to Aiko earlier" she smiled up at him.

"Feh. I needed to talk to her".

"I know but still you went and talked and that's what matters. I'm glad we can have so peace now at home together" she smiled.

"Me too" he said and kissed her more passionatly than before. When they broke apart Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped down the well with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

Naricoatsu looked down at his injured mother with disgust. She didn't even put up a fight and he thought she was useless now. He looked over at Kanna and smiled evilly.

"Kanna show me where Inuyasha is now" he instructed and looked into her mirror.

"I cannot. He is not in this time" she said emotionlessly.

"Well then show me where is pathetic daughter is" he snapped.

Kanna's mirror glowed and it showed Aiko lying under a tree with Haru.

"So the daddy's girl is lost and injured. That gives me and idea" he sniggered. He walked over to a large musty box that contained bottles of potions and he picked up a small dark green one.

"Before I kill Inuyasha, let's torture him a bit first. Why don't we block out their scents so that pesky dog cant sniff them out. Then he won't be able to find his precious daughter ever" he laughed and let a single drop of the potion fall onto the mirror.

"Now Inuyasha it begins".

* * *

Ok a lot of you thought the whole Naricoatsu thing is a bit weird but I only made him up cus I needed a character who wants revenge for Naraku's death cus who would want to avenge his death really lol so I made up a son for him. the-real-inu-girl made a good point that Kagome is hardly in the story that's cus I wanted to show the relationship between Aiko and Inuyasha first cus it keeps the story going if you know what I mean but don't worry ill bring Kagome into it more. Please keep reviewing. Your reviews keep me motivated


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The small fire started to get bigger as the day went by. Their outer robes were stretched out over one of the branches above it to dry them of. Aiko was resting her sore head on Haru who was poking the fire with a large stick.

"You getting any warmer?" he asked looking down at her.

"Sorta" she shivered.

"I think we should stay here for tonight. I don't think your strong enough to head back yet" he said looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to set and the sky had changed from its usual pale blue to a bright orange and red. Aiko shot up and looked at him wide eyed.

"Is tonight the night of the new moon?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked puzzled.

Aiko hesitated for a minute and leaned back on him "No reason".

"_He is going to find out eventually. I might as well show him tonight"._

"I'm getting hungry. Ill go catch us some fish. You stay here. I think your ankle is sprained cus it looks very painful" he said as he stood up. Aiko looked down at her foot and she never realised how swollen and bruised it was. So Aiko sat under the tree and watched as Haru made a fool of himself trying to catch a fish and ending up falling into the river more times then he saw one swim by.

"Haru use this" she said and handed him a pointed stick " now take it slowly and aim before the fish is under you".

Haru nodded and slowly did as he was told. On his first go he caught one and it was a pretty big one. He looked at it amazed and then at Aiko. He jumped up in delight and cheered but slipped and fell back into the water again. Aiko burst out laughing as he stood up and walked over to the fire soaking wet with his hair plastered to his head. He sat down beside her and stuck a stick through the fish and held it over the fire.

"Haru you are going to freeze your that wet" Aiko said through her laughing as she watched him shiver.

"I'm fine. I'll dry off soon".

"No you won't now take of your shirt" then she realised what she said and blushed bright red.

"Fine" he blushed and pulled of his shirt and squeezed it to get all the water out. Aiko blushed as she saw his bare toned torso and couldn't help but stare a bit. He soon put it back on and she sighed sadly then blushed realising what she just did.

"Here eat up" he smiled and handed her half the cooked fish.

"Thanks" she smiled and took a bite of it. After a while they finished their meal and rested up against the tree. Aiko looked up at the sky and realised the sun had set and she was going to change.

"Haru there is something I have to tell you" she whispered.

"Yeah what is it?" Haru asked hoping it would be what he wanted to hear.

Then Aiko's heart started to beat loudly and she was engulfed in a bright light. Haru looked on astonished and frightened. Then slowly the light dimmed and there was Aiko in her human form.

* * *

Back in Kagome's era, there was no one at home when Inuyasha and Kagome arrived and they took full advantage of this. Kagome woke up and found Inuyasha sleeping beside her in bed in his human form. It was the first time in a long time that they got to spend time together alone. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and grabbed his robe of the floor and wrapped it around her as she climbed out of bed. She quietly closed the door behind her and went downstairs to the kitchen. She looked around the empty house and had flashbacks of when Aiko was a young child running around with her teddy that Inuyasha got her. The one she brings to bed with her even to this day. She also remembered all the times she spent here with Inuyasha before they defeated Naraku. The she remembered all the times when she would come home heartbroken after Inuyasha had been with Kikyo. The she remembered all the good times with him. Those were so of her most treasured memories. She smiled and then realised that this was Aiko's first time alone as a human but it wouldn't do her any harm to leave her. She walked over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table. She looked at all the drawings Aiko had done stuck up on the refrigerator and smiled at how happy Aiko would get when Mrs Higurashi would bring out the cookie box. She then heard footsteps behind her and saw Inuyasha in his bottoms and smiled wearily at her.

"So this is where you snuck of to" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah. God this place has so many memories" she sighed looking around her.

"Yeah. Remember when Aiko climbed up into the tree outside and couldn't get down" he laughed and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Yeah I mean memories not just of Aiko. I mean there are so many of us here" she smiled.

"Yeah. Don't I know".

"Inuyasha I love you. You do know that" she said softly looking into his big violet eyes.

"Of course I do and I love you" he said and hugged her tightly.

"Good" she said and smothered her face in his dark hair.

* * *

"Aiko is that you?" Haru asked staring at the young woman in front of him.

"Yeah" she sighed and leaned against the tree.

"So you and your dad both change human on the night of the new moon" he said trying to get over the shock.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you before but there was never the right time" she explained. Her hair was the same colour but her eyes were golden and her dog ears were replaced with human ones. She looked almost exactly like Kagome just now her eyes were golden.

"Your eyes and ears are the only things that have changed" he said and looked her open and down again.

"Well done AND WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT" she shouted.

"Sorry".

"Sorry for shouting. I just hate these nights" she sighed and looked up at the moon.

"So is that why you always go back to your mom's time at this time?" he asked.

"Yeah" she sighed looking down at her swollen ankle. Haru followed her gaze and looked on around him.

"I don't think you will be able to walk just yet. That ankle doesn't look so good".

"I will be fine. I heal quicker than you remember".

"Oh yeah" he laughed and looked at her again. She was shivering more than usual so her wrapped his arms around her again and rubbed them to keep her warm.

"Do you ever turn full demon?" he asked curiously.

"No. Dad and mom say it cus of the spiritual energy in me that keeps that down. Dad says if I did turn full demon I probably wouldn't be able to control myself so I'm glad in a way" she explained.

"I see. You know you could have told me this before. We are best friends" he sighed sadly at the last 4 words.

"Yeah I know but I didn't know how you would react so I kept it to myself for a bit longer" she said looking up into his eyes.

"How did you think I would react?".

"I don't know" she said honestly.

They sat in silence for a while and stared at the fire until they each fell asleep leaning on each other.

* * *

Please read

Ok this chapterdoesnt havea cliff hanger really but I am so excited about the next chapter. If you thought the others were cliff hangers wait until you see the next one. Ok I'm getting over excited. Its probably not that good but I cant wait for you guys to see it and tell me what you think but I would like at least 5 reviews and then I will put it up. Please review it means a lot.

Inuloverxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aiko's eyes fluttered open but squinted at the bright morning light. She looked at her claws and smiled happily. She was back to normal. She pushed herself of the tree and looked at the sleeping Haru beside her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and with the help of the tree she pulled herself up into a standing position. Her ankle was still swollen and very sore and she guessed it was broken. She squatted down beside Haru and nudged him gently.

"Haru. Haru wake up" she whispered but he didn't budge. She rolled her eyes and nudged him harder. "Haru. Wake up!".

He jumped and looked around him frantically.

"What?. What's wrong?" he said half conscious.

"Morning dimwit!" she laughed and stood up straight again.

"Ok this is a very random question but were you human last night or was I dreaming?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nope you weren't dreaming" she sighed.

"Oh ok then. Couldn't remember" he laughed.

"I think we should start to find our way back. How far are we down stream?" she asked.

"A good bit. That current is extremely strong and you were in the water for some time" he explained.

"Great so it will take us ages to get home" she sighed.

"Well we could try and find a nearby village and get your ankle seen to and then we can start heading home" he suggested as he stood up and faced her.

"Yeah I guess that would be good plan" she said and sniffed the air a bit. Her senses weren't as good as Inuyasha's but they were better than a human's. "There is a faint scent of people coming from that direction but there might have just been people here. We should go through the forest and see".

"Right then. Hop on, I'm not letting you walk with your ankle like it is" he said and bent down for Aiko to get on his back.

"Thanks" she smiled gratefully and he lifted her on. Haru headed for the forest and pushed back branches and leaves out of the way. The forest was huge and dark so Aiko kept look out for any demons while Haru made his way through the shrubs. He stopped at a small stream and looked over his shoulder at Aiko.

"Do you think you could walk across the stones on your own?. I won't be able to carry you across unless you want to get soaked again" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she replied and slide of his back. Haru went across first and turned around to face her. She hobbled over to the first stone and slowly stepped onto it. Her ankle was killing her but she kept going. She slowly made her way across until she got to the last stone. It was a bigger jump to shore than the others. Haru gave her an encouraging smile and she had a leap to the other side but slipped. She fell but not into the river but into Haru's open arms. Their noses were just about touching and they stared into each other's eyes. They each went a light shade of red until Aiko slowly pushed herself up.

"We should keep going if we want to get home" Aiko said flustered and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah. Come on" Haru said quietly and lifted her onto his back. The walk to the village was quiet with both of them not knowing what to say to the other. They both looked down at the peaceful village but Aiko slide of Haru's back and backed away a bit.

"Aiko what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"What if they don't except me and try to kill me" she panicked.

"They won't. I won't let them. Now come on" he said softly and held out his hand for her. Aiko hesitated for a moment but looked into his eyes and realised he meant what he said and took his hand. Haru smiled at her and lead her down to the small village.

* * *

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and jumped out of the well. They both stretched when they reached the surface and smiled at each other.

"We should do that more often" Kagome smiled at him.

"We can right down if you want" he smiled slyly at her.

"As tempting as it is we have to go get our daughter" she laughed and kissed him.

"Keh".

They made their way to the village where they saw Miroku and Sango running towards them.

"Thank god your back" Sango panted.

"Sango whats wrong?" Kagome said trying to calm her best friend down.

"Haru and Aiko never came back last night" she cried.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We are sorry Inuyasha but don't forget our son is missing too" Miroku replied.

"Where were they last?" Kagome asked trying to remain calm.

"Ami said they went in to that forest yesterday" Sango explained and pointed in the direction of the biggest forest that surrounded the village.

"Well then come. We have to find them" Inuyasha instructed and signalled for Kagome to get on his back. Sango did the same with Miroku, as they couldn't use Kirara any more as she was too old now, and they ran after Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran straight for the forest and looked around searching everywhere for his daughter. He sniffed around but couldn't pick up her scent at all. He kept running until he reached the end of a large cliff and sniffed the air.

"Can you catch her scent?" Kagome asked looking below the cliff.

"No. Damn it. I should still be able to get it. Its only been a day" he growled at himself.

Miroku and Sango soon caught up with them and looked around.

"We should go up stream. I highly doubt they went that way" Miroku said signalling to the edge of the cliff.

"True. Aiko's a daredevil but she wouldn't go as far as to jump of a cliff" Kagome said with worry in her voice. Inuyasha ran on ahead of them up stream searching around them frantically.

"_God damn it. What's wrong with me?. Why can't I get her scent?. Aiko I will find you soon. I promise"._

* * *

A villager came up to the two teenagers and smiled but then she looked at Aiko and gasped. Aiko braced herself for whatever the woman was going to through at her but was shocked when she hugged her!.

"Your Inuyasha's and Lady Kagome's daughter aren't you?" she asked.

"I am. Why do you know them and how did you know?" Aiko asked.

"Yes of course I do and you are the spitting image of your mother and you have you father's features. They saved our village along with their friends the demon slayer Sango and the monk Miroku" she explained.

"Well then this is the monk and demon slayer's son, Haru" she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Oh I am sorry I should have recognised you sooner you do look awfully like monk Miroku. You are nothing like your father used to be. I hope" she said.

"Oh no. I promise from what I have heard I am nothing like my father" he laughed.

"That is good" she smiled "Oh you are injured. Let me get those wounds tended to".

"Thank you" Haru smiled gratefully.

"Your welcome. Child what is your name?" she asked turning to Aiko.

"Aiko" she replied.

"Lovely name. Suits you. You are a very pretty young woman" she smiled.

"Thanks" Aiko blushed as Haru helped her follow the old woman.

"I will bring you to our village priestess. She will help you with your wounds" she explained and walked into a small hut.

She nodded for them to sit down as she went into the next room. When she came out a young looking priestess followed behind her.

"Aiko, Haru. This is Lady Kikyo".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Do I know you?" Kikyo asked Aiko.

"I don't think so" Aiko replied "but I have heard of a priestess named Kikyo".

"Really?. Who told you?" she asked curiously as she grabbed some bandages and herbs.

"My grandmother Lady Kaede before she died. She told me she had a sister called Kikyo but she died " Aiko said sadly remembering the old priestess.

"Kaede is your grandmother?" Kikyo asked confused as she sat down in front of them.

"Well sort of. I saw her as my grandmother because my dad's mother died many years ago and she was always there for my family and Haru's" Aiko explained "why did you know her?".

"Yes I did" she sighed sadly "now I better tend to those wounds".

Kikyo put a clean bandaged on Aiko's foot and one on Haru's hand that he cut when they were going through the forest. She then noticed the old wound on Aiko's arms and looked at it curiously.

"What happened here?" she asked and started to unfold the old ripped bandages.

"Oh that. Demon attack but its healing" she replied. Kikyo inspected the wounds and realised it was healing very well for a young girl and then she finally noticed Aiko's ears. She gasped silently in shock and leaned back.

"Aiko who are your parents may I ask?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome. Why do you know them too?" she replied proudly.

"Ehh…ehh no" she said and stood up. Haru eyed her suspiciously as she walked over to the shelves on the wall and stood in shock.

"I'm all done now her Tao would you bring them into the other room so they can rest" she instructed. The old woman nodded and lead the two into the spare room.

"I'm sure it isn't as comfy as your own homes but it will keep you warm" she smiled and left them.

"Haru there is something about that priestess that I just can't figure out" Aiko said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah I don't know what it is either" he lied.

Then a shadow entered the room and stood above Haru.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome searched the whole area looking for Aiko. It hadn't taken Inuyasha long to run up stream so they were way ahead of Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was growling at himself as he couldn't pick up her scent. Kagome noticed this and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Inuyasha, its ok. We will find her. She is strong she will be well able to look after herself" she said soothingly event though she too was very worried.

"Yeah but look what happened when she went training on her own. She almost got herself killed" he said.

"Yeah but this time she has Haru with her and he will look out for her. I am worried to but please don't take this out on yourself" she pleaded.

"I am sorry" he said softly and hugged her back as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Sango and Miroku eventually caught up with them and ran to a halt. Inuyasha and Kagome parted and Kagome wiped away her tears.

"Maybe we should go back to the village in case they have already returned. They are both wise children they will be able to make their way home" Miroku suggested.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and he looked down into her. Hers were sad and he realised he wasn't the only one afraid. He nodded in agreement and picked up Kagome and followed his friends home.

* * *

Haru jumped in fright when he looked up at Kikyo above him.

"Haru can you give me a hand with something" she said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Sure" he stuttered and got out of the bed. Aiko smiled up at them not knowing who Kikyo was and closed her eyes.

Kikyo lead Haru outside and turned to face him.

"You know who I am don't you?" she asked sternly.

"Yes. Not many people have a dead emotionless face" he said and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Hmm your defiantly Sango's son aren't you" she smirked.

"Yeah but that's got nothing to do with it. What are you doing here?. Everyone thinks you died _again_" he asked confused.

"No I just merely disappeared and people assumed I was dead".

"Again".

"You are very cheeky. Haven't your parents taught you how to speak to a priestess properly"

"Of course they have sure I know two priestesses. I just know what you have done in the past and in my mind you don't deserve to be alive again" he snapped.

"Well that's only one person's opinion" she snapped.

"Oh really. You would be surprised the amount of people who agree with me. Me, mom, dad, Kagome, Kaede and Inuyasha!" he said as he raised his voice. Kikyo glared at him and threatened to slap him with her raised hand.

"Your wrong".

"Am I really. You caused Kagome and Inuyasha so much heartache that they couldn't care less about you" he said quieter so Aiko wouldn't hear them " You thought that Inuyasha used the jewel to turn full demon didn't you. Well now who's wrong. He used it so Kagome could live as long as him. He loved and loves Kagome and Aiko more than he ever loved you!".

Kikyo had enough and slapped him across the face. He put his hand to his cheek and smirked.

"Truth hurts doesn't it Kikyo".

She glared at him with balled fists.

"You little brat, how do you know so much about me?" she growled.

"Halloween stories are told in my village to scare the children. Yours is the most famous" he laughed. "My parents told me" said more serious and the truth this time.

Kikyo un balled he fists and turned away from him.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes".

Kikyo remained silent and turned back to face him.

"You better go back to Aiko" she simply said and started to walk away. Haru smiled and turned for the hut but stopped when he heard Kikyo call him.

"Haru don't tell anyone I am here" she said sternly and disappeared into the shadows.

Haru nodded and headed back inside. Aiko was sleeping soundly in her bed and he sat down on his and stared at her. He rubbed back some stray hairs of her face and smiled sadly. He got down under the covers of his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Naricoatsu made his way down the mountain side with Kanna and the large box of potions. He took a feather of his mother's and threw into the air and both of them jumped onto it. He flew away from the mountain until he reached an old run down temple. He and Kanna jumped of the feather and it returned to it normal size. He stood at the front of it and smiled triumphantly at it. This was the place that Naraku used to stay when he was in dormancy.

"Father you had good taste" he smirked and walked inside "Lets relive history a bit shall we Kanna".

The young girl just stared in front of her with her emotionless face.

"Bloody hell Kanna you could at least cheer up for a second. We are going to kill Inuyasha and his pesky family to avenge Naraku and all you can do is mourn my mother. God get a life will ya!".

She stood still as he rolled his red eyes and walked inside the rooms and placed the old wooden box of potions down on the ground.

"Hmm a bit dusty but it will do" he said inspecting the temple. Kanna followed him in and lead him into a room with large poles and rope.

Naricoatsu put his finger to his chin and nodded with and impressed expression.

"I hope you are thinking what I'm thinking of Kanna" he smirked. She just simply stared into space and said nothing.

"God you're a bag of laughs!".

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short. Have been really busy and have had hardly any time on the computer. I hope you liked Kikyo coming back into it but that's it she is gone now i think lol. Any way please review =) At least 5 reviews would be good. They keep me motivated

inuloverxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aiko and Haru slept until early next morning when they were woken by Tao who had brought them in breakfast. Haru had put on a dark blue kimono that Tao gave him but Aiko insisted she would rather wear her fire rat one.

"Has any one seen Lady Kikyo this morning?" she asked.

"Nope why?" Aiko asked as Tao handed her a bowl of stew.

"She has disappeared" she sighed.

"Oh really" Haru said trying to sound shocked.

"Anyway how are you two today?" she asked smiling.

"A lot better. My foot I think is healed" Aiko smiled up at the kind old lady.

"That is good child and your hand young man?" she asked.

Haru who was gazing into space received a nudge from Aiko that brought him back to earth.

"Oh sorry. Yeah its good" he said thinking they were talking about the food. Aiko rolled her eyes at him and Tao laughed.

"Ill leave you to it" she smiled and left.

Aiko smiled up at her and when she left the room she shot daggers at Haru.

"What's up with you?. She is being really nice and you haven't a clue what she is saying to you" she growled slightly.

"Aiko your growling again" he said unconsciously as he ate his food. Aiko blushed when she remembered she had been trying to stop doing that.

"I think we should start heading home after we have eaten" he said without looking at her.

"Feh".

They sat in silence from there and ate the rest of their breakfast. Tao then came back in to clear away their dishes and lead them outside. Then they noticed something by the hut's door. It was a bow with arrows and a monk's staff. On top of them was a piece of paper that said:

_To Haru and Aiko, These are for you. Haru thank you for your help last night. Means a lot._

"Oh wow" Aiko gasped and picked up the bow and arrows.

"Aiko you mom hasn't taught you to use one yet so be careful" he warned as he picked up the staff.

"God you sound like my dad" she said and arched and arrow. She aimed for a tree in the distance and released the arrow. It hit the target bang on.

"Wow your good" Tao and Haru gasped.

"You didn't need to tell me that" she smirked and went to retrieve her arrow.

"Tao what way do you think is the best to get to the forest of Inuyasha as our village is right beside it?" Haru asked.

"Oh yes I know the village. If you go through the forest up there and continue on until you find a stream follow it down and you should meet a cliff's edge"

"Oh yes I know the way from there thank you very much. You should come visit us sometime and we can repay you" he smiled.

"I might child but be careful of that forest its huge and you could easily get lost" she warned.

"Don't worry Aiko is part dog demon. She will find a way out" he laughed as she made her way over to them.

"Hey what's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing child. Do take care now" Tao smiled and pointed them in the right direction.

"Thank you" Aiko smiled and followed Haru up the hill. She waved down at Tao and ran up to Haru.

"She reminds me so much of Kaede" she smiled sadly.

"I know" he sighed "right she told me the way to the village so it should be a piece of cake to get there".

Aiko jumped up into a tree and looked around the area then jumped down beside Haru.

"I can't see a stream or a cliff anywhere. Its all forest" she sighed.

"Well we just have to keep going straight" Haru said and hit a branch out of the way with his new staff.

Aiko put the quiver of arrows on her back and held her bow in her left hand. They pushed their way though thick shrubs and branches. Haru cut his cheek while Aiko cut her lip.

"Crap" she cursed when the branch cut her.

"You ok?" Haru asked looking behind him.

"Yeah just cut my lip. That's all".

They made it to a small clearing were they had to squint their eyes from the bright sunshine. They started walking again when Aiko started to sniff the air making Haru stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking around them.

"I have no idea but this scent I feel like I have smelt it before" she explained.

Then suddenly a gust wind came up and flew past them then suddenly stopped and turned around to them again. Haru stood in front of Aiko as she gripped her bow tightly.

"Well what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" a female voice asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all came back to the village late that night and went back to their respective homes for the night. Inuyasha and Kagome had hoped Aiko would be there when they returned but she wasn't. Nor was Haru in his home. They settled down sadly for the night with Kagome wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.

That morning they woke early and looked around. Still no sign of their daughter. Neither of them had an appetite had walked over to their friend's home. Sango and Miroku were outside playing with their twin daughters when their friends arrived. They hugged other sadly knowing that the other's child hadn't returned. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down on the benches outside and sighed.

"They should be ok. Aiko isn't stupid she is well able to look after herself. Sure I did it at that age when I met you" Kagome said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your right. They are probably fine. They are old enough to look out for themselves now" Miroku nodded.

"_Yeah but I liked looking out for her" Inuyasha sighed to himself. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?" Haru asked the young woman in front of him.

"My name is Tita. Yours?" she asked as she pushed her orange and black hair out of her face.

"Haru and this Aiko" he said.

"Nice to meet you Haru and…Aiko" she snorted.

Aiko glared at her as Tita looked her up and down. Tita was a wolf demon. Aiko could tell. Nothing smells that bad to a dog demon. She was wearing brown fur and had an Ayume flower in her hair.

"My parents are rulers of this land" she said "but I can always let you through Haru".

Haru blushed as she flirted with him while Aiko boiled with rage.

"Haru, you better get that dog of yours sorted" Tita almost spat out.

"Excuse me!" Aiko shouted.

"Sorry. Those doggy ears must need to be fixed" she growled. The two girls were almost nose to nose growling at each other when Haru popped between the two of them.

"Tita ehh we need to get going. Its been nice meeting you" he stuttered out with a sweat drop on his head.

"No its been nice meeting _you_" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Haru blushed slightly while large flames surrounded Aiko. Tita waved goodbye and winked at Haru before she ran off. Haru scratched the back off his head before turning to Aiko who was glaring at him.

"Whats up with you?" he asked knowing fine well that she was getting jealous.

"Oh nothing" she snapped and walked on a head. Haru smirked and ran after her but she crossed her arms and ignored him. He laughed to himself and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok if your not jealous then what's wrong with you?".

"Nothing just that wolf was annoying me. Stupid mangy wolf" she growled.

"Your growling again" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" she smirked and gave him a shove.

"You are so jealous" he laughed and walked on.

"Am not!" she shouted.

"Ok ok whatever" he smirked and gave her a gentle shove back.

She smiled back at him and jumped on his back almost knocking him over. He laughed back at her and spun around out the spot while she clung on laughing her head off. They fell over laughing and dizzy and looked each other in the eyes. Haru smiled and Aiko smiled back at him. They blushed and Haru helped her stand up.

"Thanks" she smiled and walked on. Haru stood there staring at her in disbelief and tried to figure out was going on in her head. The she stopped walking and held out her hand behind her to him.

"You coming or what?" she smiled.

He smiled back at her and walked up to her and grabbed her clawed hand and walked on with her.

* * *

Ok guys i feel as though no one is reading my story any more =( Please please review and from now on i am going to reply to every review whenever i can

inuloverxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha and Kagome decided they should go home instead of waiting with Sango and Miroku. The walk across the village was quiet. It wasn't the first time Aiko had left them. She had gone to Kagome's era to stay with her grandmother but this time was different. They knew she was safe but now they didn't even know if she was dead or alive. They eventually got back and entered the quiet hut.

"Maybe we should do something to pass time" Inuyasha suggested.

"You could do the chores you were supposed to do the other day" Kagome smirked. Inuyasha glared at her but sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Ok we could just tidy up this hut. it's a mess" Kagome sighed putting her hands on her hips looking around her. She was right the place looked as if a bomb had hit it.

"Ok you start in here and I'll tidy up the bed room" she instructed and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Feh".

Kagome smiled as he set to work so she headed into their bedroom to tidy it up. She made their bed and swept the floor. She heard a crash and then curses coming from the next room and sighed. She went over to the shelves on the wall and pulled down and old box. She couldn't remember what was in it and it had been bugging her for ages. She sat down on the edge of the bed and blew the dust of it. She opened and then remembered what it had. It was the box she kept all her keep sake things in. She smiled down at all almost forgotten treasures. In it was a leaf from the God's tree, her old red school scarf, a teddy Aiko used to have, an old arrow head, a replica of the sacred jewel and underneath it all was a small journal. She took everything out carefully and spent a minute remembering all the good times then she looked at the book curiously. She couldn't remember that at all. She took it out and flicked through the pages. She smiled when she remembered what it was.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked softly from behind her. She jumped slightly in fright as he sat down beside her and looked at all the stuff she had.

"Memories" she smiled.

"Yeah I know that but the book?".

"The journal I kept when I was pregnant with Aiko" she smiled.

"The thing you kept saying you were fat in?. I thought you got rid of that" he said looking at it remembering it carefully.

"That's the one. I couldn't through it out" she frowned "there are two many memories in it".

"Well come on. Open it. I want to see" he said messing with the ribbon on the front. Kagome smiled at him and opened it on a random page. It was her entry when she was 7 months pregnant.

"Oh I remember that one. Koga came and started shouting at us" he growled.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened to him?" she asked.

"Who wolf breath?. He married Ayume and they had a pup I think after we had Aiko" he said.

"Oh yeah. They called her Tita. I wonder what she looks like?" she asked no one in particular.

"Like a mangy wolf" he replied.

Kagome glared at him but he started to turn the pages in the journal.

"Month 3. I will never forget that" he sighed.

"Yeah I know. I thought you were going to leave me" she sighed.

"Idiot I would never leave you" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know but that was back then and I was scared" she said softly.

"So was I" he admitted.

"Do you remember when Kaede told me and I thought you wouldn't want a child and you thought I would leave you?".

"Yeah. God that was a really mad day".

"I know. Poor Kaede. She really loved Aiko" Kagome sighed.

"Yeah and Aiko loved her too".

Kagome flicked through the pages and looked at some of the pictures of them that was in it and then she turned to the end. At the back was a loose piece of paper that stuck out a bit.

"What's this?" she asked curiously and pulled it out " I don't remember putting in anything like this".

She unfolded and immediately recognised the messy writing. She looked up at Inuyasha who only remembered what it was there. She looked down at the paper and read it carefully. Tears welled up in her eyes as she read Inuyasha's own entry that she never knew about.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked softly.

"I thought you already saw it" he smiled.

"I didn't. I stopped writing in it and never opened it since" she said fighting back the tears.

"Well you have seen it now".

She carefully folded it again and put it back inside the journal and closed it up.

"I miss her so much" she whispered.

"I know. So do I" he replied and tightened his grip around her.

* * *

Naricoatsu walked around the old temple inspecting it fully. He smiled triumphantly at his find at what his father once had. He walked out side and looked at the large stone walls protecting it. On one of them he noticed chains where put on it and it gave him and idea.

"Kanna. Come here" he bellowed.

The young girl slowly walked out of the temple and over to her new master.

"Yes" she said.

"I want some helpers. I shouldn't have to do all the work" he said staring at the wall.

"Yes master" she said and started to chant. Her mirror glowed brightly and large ogre demons jumped out of and lined up behind Naricoatsu. He turned around and walked up the line looking at them carefully.

"Well done Kanna. These will be a great help" he smirked "ogres go inside and prepare yourselves". They all nodded and walked into the temple one by one. Naricoatsu looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Proud of me father?" he called and looked down at Kanna with his bright blood red eyes. Kanna didn't even flinch as he stared at her she stood staring into space.

"Go inside Kanna" he ordered and turned away from her. He looked down at the thick forest below the temple and smiled. He knew Aiko was in there with Haru and it wouldn't be long until they reached the temple.

* * *

This is kinda like a fillar chapter so it tells what has happened between Pregnant Pause and this one. Ok guys I'm going to be straight with you. Is anyone reading this story anymore??. I feel as if there are like 3 reading people reading: hpgrl95, Pheonixfire7 and sw33tiepie852. Thank you guys so much and at the moment I feel as if I should put up all the chapters now just for you 3. Ok I sound like a right bitch but I feel like this story is rubbish and your reviews are the only things that make me think "ok there are people there who like what I'm writing so I should write more for them". I sound so selfish cus some stories get no reviews at all but I know more people read Pregnant Pause and wanted a sequel so I went and made one now I'm not getting anything back for it :'(. God I'm a bitch but for those 3, thank you soooooooo much. You're the only ones keeping this story alive.

inuloverxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Haru look there's the village. We've made it" she squealed. She turned to face him but his face was blank as he stared down at their home. She looked up at him with a confused expression and then he looked down at her.

"Aiko I don't want to go home" he simply said.

"What?. Why?." she asked confused.

"I want ot stay out here with you. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she stuttered out. He smiled and leaned down to her. Aiko's eyes widened as his lips almost….

Aiko woke up with a shock. She looked around her and saw Haru sleeping near her. It was just a dream. She had forgotten they had sat down for a rest.

"Damn I must have nodded off" she sighed and softly touched her lips. She felt the cut she got earlier and winced as it stung her in pain. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Haru turned in his sleep and as he was leaning on a tree rolled onto the ground.

"Shit" he cursed as woke up.

Aiko giggled at him as he rubbed his sore head and looked up at her. He smirked at her and sat up properly.

"Nice one" Aiko said through her giggles. Haru just simply glared at her and brushed the hair out of his dark shortish hair.

"I can't believe I fell asleep" he yawned.

"I know so did I".

"Damn and I was having a nice dream" he sighed.

"so was I" she sighed back.

Haru grabbed his staff and used it to pull himself up. Aiko stood up and bent down to pick up her bow and arrows.

"If we keep moving fast, we might be lucky to get back before sunset" Haru said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. I wonder what our parents are doing?" she asked following his gaze to the sky.

"Who knows?. They could be at home make tea and relaxing. Or worried stiff" he joked.

"Or both knowing my parents" Aiko laughed.

"I doubt mine would be. The twins are always full of energy and keep us busy. In a way I'm kind of glad to get away from them and I miss them too" he sighed looking down again.

"Yeah. Its like for me when Shippo goes away. He can be so annoying but I miss him all the time. He's not my brother but we treat him like one and he treats me like his little sister so that's annoying but touching" she smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah. You know I miss him a times too. He's 'my partner in crime' as your mom says" he laughed.

"Yeah" she laughed staring into his eyes. She smiled as the sparkled under the sun's rays and then was brought back to earth when he started to walk on a head of her. She shook her head from her daze and ran to catch up with him. The forest was getting denser as they walked on but there was still no sign of a stream.

"I'm going to have a look around wait here" she said and jumped up into the tree tops. She shook her head to get the leaves and twigs out of it and looked around her.

"What do you see?" Haru shouted up to her.

"Trees and lots of them. I don't see a stream. There's nothing. Wait!. I see something!" she shouted down.

"What is it?" he shouted.

"I don't know. It looks like an old temple. I'm not sure" she shouted back.

"How far away is it?"

"About 2 miles. I'm no good at judging these things".

"Well then let me up there".

"What you couldn't climb this tree!" she said as she landed beside him.

"Help me then".

"Ok but I've never carried someone before".

"Don't worry. You will be fine besides its good practice" he smiled reassuringly.

Aiko nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled down. She gained confidence and strength from his smile and jumped as hard as she could up into the tree. She reached half way and let out a large breath of air. She looked up again and tightened her grip around Haru and made another leap. She made it to the top and they grabbed the tree's trunk for support.

"Told ya you could do it" he smiled and looked down "flipping hell it's a long way down".

"Your telling me. I had to jump up that with _you_!!" she panted. Haru gave her a dirty look and looked around for the temple.

"Oh there it is. Its about 3 miles away. We could stay there for the rest of the day. It would be better to rest rather then rushing back" he said.

Aiko nodded in agreement and let go of the trunk.

"Right now to get down. Hold on to me tight" she said and pulled his arms around her. She wrapped her right arm around him and jumped down. She pushed herself of branches to avoid hitting them and grabbed the lowest branch so they could jump down safely.

"Thanks" he smiled at her and helped her down.

"No prob" she winked and pulled a twig out of his hair. Haru laughed at her and looked on ahead.

"Right let's go" she smiled.

Haru nodded and they set off in the direction of the temple.

After about 2 hours walking they made and sighed happily.

"Thank god we made it. At least we can take a rest now" Aiko panted as the walked through the courtyard up to the temple's door. Suddenly a figure stepped out which made Aiko and Haru freeze to the spot.

"I can't say you are going to rest now young quarter demon" a deep voice said from the shadows.

"Half demon" she growled.

"No. A half demon could have taken down that pathetic ogre the other day. Where as a mear quarter demon can just about survive on their own" he smirked.

"Who the hell are you?. How do you know me??" she shouted gripping her bow tightly.

"Your arrows are useless. They lack any spiritual energy. You couldn't even kill a fly" he laughed from behind the shadows.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?? Aiko shouted louder than before.

"My name is Naricoatsu" he smirked as he came out from the shadows.

* * *

Ok this is the shortest chapter I think. I know this one and the last on are short and boring not much has happened but I promise to make it up to you. Please review. I'm going to try and put up a chapter every day now cus im finished writing out the story ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"My name is Naricoatsu" he smirked.

Aiko and Haru gasped as the demon stepped out from behind the shadows. He was huge and looked the exact same as his father, Naraku.

"I recognise you from somewhere" Haru said as he held his new staff tightly.

"You would think that. We have never met but my father met both of your parents and your father killed him" he growled as his glared at Aiko.

"You can't be!" Haru gasped. Aiko looked at Haru and then realised what he meant and edged nearer to him.

"Yes. Naraku was my father and I'm going to avenge his death" he shouted and put his hand into the air. Aiko and Haru stared at him confused but then realised it was an ordering signal and a pile of ogres stepped out of the shadows and surrounded them.

"Now ogres don't kill them. Especially the girl. We will need her later. Keep the monk alive too. I want them to stay here a couple of days before we get Inuyasha to come. Torture him a bit longer first" he ordered before disappearing into the temple. Aiko and Haru watched him leave in horror as the ogres pressed in on them. They stood back to back and prepared themselves for their first battle together.

"You ready Aiko?" Haru asked with fear in his voice.

"Yeah. I'll show him that I'm a half demon" she growled and released on of her arrows and it hit the ogre. Aiko smiled triumphantly but soon her eyes grew bigger in shock as the ogre pulled the arrow out of its chest and flung it straight at them.

"Haru get down" Aiko screamed. But it was too late, it hit him in the back. Haru dropped to his knees in pain and collapsed onto the ground. Aiko fell beside him and pulled the arrow carefully out of his back.

"Haru. Come on talk to me" she pleaded with teary eyes.

She turned him so he was lying on his back and facing her.

"Don't do anything stupid like I did Aiko. Please stay alive for me" he whispered before going unconscious.

"Haru. Stay awake please Haru" Aiko cried as her tears fell. She didn't realise that the ogres were drawing closer until one grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away while another picked up Haru.

Aiko kicked and screamed as the ogre carried her away from him into the temple. She clawed at the demon's arms but it was no use. She looked behind her and saw the ogre carrying Haru following them and sighed inwardly in relief. The ogre grunted loudly when in got inside the temple and stood in the middle of the room.

"Put them in the room I told you to before" Naricoatsu shouted from another room.

The ogre walked through a corridor and opened a caged door and dropped Aiko on the cold floor. The other one came in and dropped Haru too and they locked the cage and walked away. Aiko crawled to Haru and looked around and saw a pile of straw in the corner. She put one of his arms over her shoulders and pulled him to a standing position. She slowly dragged him to the bed and placed him down carefully on it. She sat beside him and let his head rest on her lap as the only source of light shone in on them. She wiped away the tears from her face and looked around the enclosure. There was one corner that was completely dark and Aiko stared into knowing something was there. Suddenly a small white figure stepped out of the shadows. Kanna.

"Please can you help me" Aiko asked as tears welled up in her eyes again. Kanna stared at her emotionlessly and then looked at the unconscious Haru. She walked over quietly and stood over him. She closed her eyes and bowed her head and started to chant. A light covered his body then faded but he was still unconscious. Aiko looked at her worriedly and then looked down at Haru.

"He's still not awake" she whispered at Kanna.

"I only healed hi wound. He will not die" Kanna said with her usual blank expression.

"Thank you" Aiko smiled and hugged her. Kanna never felt this emotion or show of emotion and pulled away slowly.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked politely trying to start a conversation. She now owed this young girl as she saved Haru's life.

"Kanna" she said.

"I know that name. Your friend Kagura knows my uncle Shessomaru" Aiko said as tapped her finger on her chin.

"Uncle?".

"Yeah but I hardly see him. Him and my father don't get on but he doesn't mind my mother much" she explained.

"Rin?".

"No my mother is Kagome. My father is Inuyasha" she smiled.

Kanna stared at her and realised she wasn't lying and relaxed a bit.

"Kagura is dead" she said and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry" Aiko said somatically and lifted Haru's head so she could make herself more comfortable before putting it down on her lap again.

"Naricoatsu killed her".

"Bastard. When my dad hears about this he will kill him" Aiko growled.

Kanna sat down beside her against the wall and stared at the floor.

"Your father cannot find you".

"What?".

"Naricoatsu put a spell on him so he couldn't find your scent" she explained.

"Did he plan this?" Aiko said getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes".

"So how do my parents find me?".

"When the spell is removed".

Aiko stared down sadly at Haru. She brushed back a bit of his hair and leaned back against the wall. The an idea came to her head and she looked at Kanna.

"Can you remove the spell?" she asked praying the answer would be yes.

"Yes but it will take a while for you father to catch your scent".

"Would you please remove it then?".

"Yes" she simply said and started to chant her mirror glowed brightly and a picture of Inuyasha showed in it. When she finished chanting the mirror stopped glowing and she leaned against the wall again.

"Thank you" Aiko smiled at her.

Kanna stared into space and started to chant and glow again. This time a sword popped out of her mirror and fell beside Aiko.

"Use this. You will need it" she said before disappearing completely.

"Kanna!" Aiko called out but she was gone. "I guess she used all her powers on this. Kanna I will use it to avenge you and your friend Kagura" she whispered as she picked up the silver sword. Its blade glistened in the light and she put it into its sheath that was beside it.

Naricoatsu stepped outside into the courtyard and looked at the chains on the wall again. There we 4 sets on the wall, 2 for the hands were up higher and the 2 for the feet were at the ground.

"These will come in handy and there is enough to chain up him, his mate, and his two pesky friends but I should make them Inuyasha proof" he smirked and pulled out two bottles of potion from his armour. One was bright purple and which he poured on one set of chains and the other was dark red and poured the red potion on the set beside it.

"Ok now the bright one is for the priestess so she can't break the chains and the other is for Inuyasha so he can't break his" he said out loud taking a mental note of this.

(a/n sorry if that is really confusing if you don't understand ask and I'll explain it hopefully a bit better).

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha finished tidying up the hut and went outside for some fresh air.

"Lets go up to Sango and Miroku for a while. They live near the end of the forest so we can keep a look out from there" Kagome suggested.

"Keh".

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his chest and let tears she had been holding for so long finally fall. Inuyasha looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her too and rested his chin on her head.

"Your crying" he said softly as he smelt salt water.

"Sorry" she muffled back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for you idiot" he said and kissed her on the head.

Kagome playfully thumped him on the back at his last remark and laughed.

"Come on. Lets go over to Sango and Miroku's for a while" he said and pulled her gently out of the hug. He wiped away her tears with his clawed finger and grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled up at him and leaned on his arm as they walked. Sango and Miroku were coming from the fields with the twins and Kirara. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped walking and sniffed the air. Sango and Miroku noticed him stop and ran over to see if he was ok.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. Sango and Miroku had just arrived and sent the kids to the hut with Kirara.

"Aiko. I've got her scent" he said with wide eyes and picked Kagome up onto his back and took of in the direction her scent was coming from. Sango and Miroku soon followed behind the speeding half demon.

"Inuyasha are you sure its her?" Kagome asked as she hung onto him for dear life.

"Positive and she's in trouble!" he said and picked up speed. They reached the end of the cliff where he stopped and sniffed the air. Sango and Miroku just caught up with him when he started to run up stream.

"It must be Aiko" Miroku panted as he ran after him again.

Inuyasha ran through the river all the way up stream and stopped again. He sniffed again and looked at the forest at the bottom of the hill.

"Its defiantly her. I can smell Haru too" he shouted back to Sango and Miroku who were slowly catching up with him. He ran down the hill determined to find his daughter. Kagome ducked down lower to avoid branches as Inuyasha ran through the forest.

"Their scents are getting stronger" Inuyasha called over shoulder.

"Inuyasha I can sense a strong demonic aura. Its like Naraku's!" she exclaimed.

"What!. The bastard can't be still alive!" he snarled and ran faster. He continued on until he reached an old temple where he stopped and sniffed the air. Sango and Miroku had just caught up with him when he stopped.

"There in here" he said and turned to face the temple. Kagome hopped of Inuyasha's back and realised she hadn't her bow and arrows with her. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga and walked into the courtyard. Then they noticed bow and arrows lying in the middle of the ground and they walked over to them.

"These look like Kikyo's" Inuyasha whispered.

"They can't be. She's dead" Kagome said and picked them up.

"Aiko!" Inuyasha called but got no reply. He stood his ground as he sensed a figure coming out of the temple and Kagome arched on of the arrows.

"Inuyasha you've come early" Naricoatsu said from the shadows.

"Naraku you bastard where's Aiko?" he snarled.

"Inuyasha you are mistaken. I am not Naraku" he laughed evilly.

"Then who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You know your daughter asked me the exact same thing. It must run in the blood" he laughed.

"What have you done with her?" Kagome shouted from behind Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I let my ogres deal with her and her friend. I know she gets on well with them".

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood horrified as Naricoatsu emerged from the shadows and grinned evilly.

"Now the answer to your question. My name is Naricoatsu. You killed my father Naraku" he said as he glared at them. "Now you will pay for killing him Inuyasha!".

Suddenly ogre emerged from the shadows and attacked the small unarmed group. The grabbed Miroku, Sango and Kagome but Inuyasha put up a fight and killed many of them.

"Inuyasha your no fun. Let them get you" Naricoatsu mocked.

Inuyasha fought back but noticed Kagome was being dragged away and let his guard down for a second and received a large blow to the head.

"That's better Inuyasha" Naricoatsu smirked as Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha woke from his daze and found himself chained to the wall beside Kagome.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she winced in pain from the tight chains.

Inuyasha pulled at the chains trying to break free but they glowed bright red every time.

"What the hell is this?" he growled.

"Its some kind of potion to prevent you from breaking out. Kagome has one to stop her using her spiritual powers" Miroku explained who was chained beside him. They watched as two ogre came out with large steel polls and stuck them into the ground at the opposite end of the courtyard.

"What are they doing?" Sango asked as they walked back inside.

"I don't know Sango but it can't be good" Miroku said as he watched them too.

Inuyasha kept pulling at the chains until Kagome told him to stop.

Naricoatsu stood in the middle of the courtyard and looked out through the main gates to the forests below them. This was driving Inuyasha insane.

Aiko sat in the cage with Haru unaware her parents were outside. Haru had eventually woken up but was still weak. She explained to him about Kanna and what happened.

"How long do you think we will be here for?" he asked as he leaned against the wall beside her.

"I don't know" she sighed sadly.

Suddenly and 2 ogres appeared and unlocked the cage and stepped inside. They locked the door behind them and one grabbed Aiko while the other put chains on her hands.

"Let go of me" she cried as she tried to fight back. They dropped her on the ground and did the same to Haru. Then one picked Aiko up and the other picked up Haru. They left the cage and entered another room but the one with Aiko left leaving the ogre and Haru behind. Aiko tried to fight back and free herself but it was useless when her hands where chained. The ogre slowly walked to the door but hide in the shadows and covered Aiko's mouth with its hand.

Naricoatsu smirked as he looked inside and then looked over at the group.

"Would you like to see your daughter now?" he asked Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha glared at him and Naricoatsu smirked. He nodded in at the ogre and it flung Aiko out into the middle of the courtyard. She grunted as she hit the ground and lay still for a minute until she looked in at the ogre.

"You stupid idiot" she screamed at it then she saw her parents.

"Mom. Dad!" she cried and tried to stand up but was pushed to the ground by Naricoatsu.

"Aiko" Inuyasha and Kagome cried in unison relieved that she was till alive.

"Where's Haru?" Aiko cried at Naricoatsu as he stood over her.

"He'll be here any second" and with that Haru was flung into the courtyard too and landed onto of Aiko.

"Haru" Miroku and Sango called as their son lay in a heap beside Aiko. Aiko crawled over to him and helped him up but way then grabbed by her hair.

"Ahhh" she screamed in pain.

Inuyasha growled and pulled at the chains again. Naricoatsu noticed Inuyasha's frustration and laughed. He pulled Aiko up so she was face to face with him.

"Aiko, running of like you did only got you into trouble" he smirked at her.

"I didn't run off. I fell down that cliff and Haru saved me" she spat back loud enough so her parents could hear her. Kagome smiled in relief that she didn't run away from them. It was just an accident.

"I thought you knew all about me big boy. What's up with you?. Did you inherit your father's small brain too" Aiko smirked at him.

"Inuyasha she is defiantly your daughter" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha just smirked but then looked at Aiko worriedly.

Naricoatsu snarled at her and threw against the nearest wall. She collapsed in pain from the impact and the cut on her lip reopened.

"You pathetic half breed. I should just kill you now" he shouted at her and drew his sword.

"Not in this life time!" Haru shouted and kicked Naricoatsu out of the way. He went flying across the courtyard in a heap so Haru ran to Aiko. Naricoatsu stood up and ordered his ogres to grab Haru and Aiko. The obediently ran over and held them tightly to their chests so they could face Naricoatsu. He stood up and glared at the 2.

"Tie them to the pole" he barked and pointed at a steel pole near to where Aiko was thrown. The ogres did as they were told and tied Aiko and Haru to the same pole.

"No this is nice. A nice family gathering" Naricoatsu smirked and walked in circles in the middle of the courtyard staring at each of his hostages in turn.

"Shame all your family is dead" Miroku spat at him.

"Oh well. This whole family will be dead soon so its worth it in the end" he smirked back. As he was talking Aiko flexed her claws and started filing her nails against a weak spot on the chain.

"Aiko what are you doing?" Haru whispered to her.

"Get out of these chains" she whispered back and kept scratching at the chains. Naricoatsu looked over at them and she immediately stopped and glared back at him. She continued scratching until the chains broke but she caught so she wouldn't make a sound. She was about to pull away when she was stopped by Haru. He hand grabbed her wrists with his hands as best he could.

"Aiko. Please be careful. Promise me you won't let anything happen to you" he whispered to her with worry.

"I promise" she whispered back and then suddenly it started to pour rain. Haru let go of her hands and she dropped the chains and faced Naricoatsu's back.

"Oi, big boy" she called and stood her ground in the pouring rain. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her in horror but she gave them reassuring glances.

"Aiko don't do this" Inuyasha pleaded as Naricoatsu turned and face his daughter.

"Stupid girl. You have no weapons. I will kill you easily" he smirked and drew his sword again.

"Wrong dimwit!" Aiko smirked back and drew the sword she had kept hidden. Naricoatsu gasped silently and realised where she got it.

"Kanna that little traitor" he snarled.

The sword glistened in the rain and Aiko pointed it directly at Naricoatsu. He pointed his at her and ran at her. Inuyasha pulled at the chains harder than before but they wouldn't budged. Aiko stood her ground and braced herself for the impact. Naricoatsu swung the sword at her but it clashed with her and Aiko smiled from behind her blade. She pushed as hard as she could and sent him flying but he landed on his feet. Aiko stood her ground and remembered from when she was younger how Inuyasha used to fight. She stood her ground and prepared herself for another attack but it never came. Instead a tentacle came flying at her but she sliced with her sword.

"God you really are a freak!" she said as she sliced another tentacle in half.

"At least I'm not a half breed" he snarled back and sent another tentacle at her. This time it knocked the sword out of her hand and out of her reach. She gasped in horror as he edged nearer to her and sent another tentacle at her. This time it grabbed her by the throat and raised her of the ground. Haru stared in horror and pulled at his chains as Aiko pulled at the tentacle around her neck as she struggled to breath. Naricoatsu smirked as she struggled and when he heard Inuyasha and Kagome's chains rattle. Aiko looked down at him below her and flexed her claws at her side. She took one swipe at the tentacle and split in half sending her to the ground soaked from the rain. She landed beside her sword and grabbed it. Naricoatsu came charging at her but she flipped onto her back and their swords clashed again. She pushed herself up and pushed him back again.

"Kanna I could really use some help right now" she whispered to the sword. As if Kanna heard her the sword started to glow silver and she smiled down at it. Naricoatsu glared at her but this time she didn't wait for him to attack she charged at him and jumped over him and sliced him in the back. She glanced over her shoulder proudly and quickly stuck the sword into his back. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Aiko let go of the sword as it shone brightly and surrounded Naricoatsu. She blocked her eyes with her arm from the bright light and hoped it would kill. She removed her arm and smiled triumphantly but soon gasped in horror as Naricoatsu stood in front of her.

"Like my father I don't die easily" he smirked and hit her hard sending her flying. She fell at Inuyasha's feet in a ball and he looked down in horror at her. He knew she was giving it her all to save them but he couldn't bear to thought of her dying for him.

"Aiko come on. You can do this. I trust you" Inuyasha said down to her. Aiko stared up her dad above her. She saw fear in his and her mother's eyes but she also trust in them. She smiled up at them and grabbed the bow and arrow at Kagome's feet an stood up and arched it.

"One of your arrows can't kill me. You lack any spiritual power" he laughed at her.

"Yeah. Well its worth a try" she shouted back. She closed her eyes and she suddenly started to glow bright purple. She opened her eyes which were now purple form spiritual energy and released the arrow at the panic stricken Naricoatsu. It hit where his heart should be and he was surrounded by a huge ball of spiritual power. He disappeared into purple dust and washed away with the rain water. Aiko collapsed from all the energy she had used and lay in front of her parents. The spell on Inuyasha and Kagome's chains vanished and he broke free and broke Kagome's chains. Kagome ran to Aiko while Inuyasha freed the other before dropping beside his daughter's unconscious side.

* * *

Aiko woke up and saw familiar faces surrounding her. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up but Kagome helped her.

"Take it easy Aiko. You are in a lot of pain" Kagome said softly and helped her into a more comfortable position.

"What happened?" she asked wearily looking at all the faces around her. Inuyasha, Kagome, Haru Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all there.

"You beat Naricoatsu with a hell of a lot of spiritual energy which made you collapse" Sango explained.

"Great I guess that's more training to do" she joked. They all laughed and smiled done at her.

"Whoa whats with all the smiles?" she asked starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Aiko you saved us" Miroku smiled.

Aiko looked at them astonished and wondered if she was dreaming. The she saw Inuyasha standing near her with his arms crossed smiling down proudly at her. She smiled up at him and he bent down and hugged.

"I'm glad your safe" he whispered.

"Thanks dad" she whispered back.

After a few days resting Aiko was slowly getting stronger and enjoyed secretly all the attention she was getting. Eventually she decided to head outside on her own for a walk. She stretched when she got outside and looked around for her mom and dad. She had sent them to Kagome's era to get her stuff she wanted and to get a break from them fussing over her. She walked over to the hill at the back of her hut and slowly started to walk up it. She didn't realise at first that she was limping until she stumbled on her way up but fell into someone's arms.

"Haru!" she gasped.

"I saw you limp up so I guessed you would need a hand" he smiled back.

"Thanks" she smiled and slowly started to sit down on the bank. Haru sat down beside her and stared down at the village below.

"You were amazing the other day" he said softly to her and turned his head to face her.

"Feh. I only did what I had to. The rest of you were chained up so it was up to me to save the day" she joked.

"You always find the funny side of things. That's one of the reasons why…" he said but blushed and turned away.

"Why what?" she asked curiously and turned to face him.

"Why I love you" he said softly.

"Love me?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have told you" he said and got up to leave but Aiko grabbed his hand.

"I love you too" she smiled back.

Haru smiled down at her and sat back down.

"Your not just saying that are you?" he asked.

"No. I have wanted to tell you for sometime now and when you were hit with the arrow, it in a way made want to tell you soon in case I lost you" she said softly.

"You'll never lose me" he smiled back and pulled her into a hug. Aiko wrapped her arms around him tightly back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Then Haru started to lean in closer and kissed her gently on the lips. Aiko smiled and kissed him back with a bit more passion. At the bottom of the bank two figures stood and watched them.

"A bit young for that now" Inuyasha said as he folded his arms into his robes.

"Inuyasha, I kissed you when I was that age so leave her be. She's happy with him and he is happy with her" Kagome said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess" he sighed and rested his head on hers.

"I see he has finally admitted his feelings" a voice said from behind them.

"You knew Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded as did Kagome.

"You knew too?" he asked in shock.

"She didn't tell me but I guessed for myself" she winked.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked as hi eye started to twitch.

"As obvious as it gets" Miroku said.

"God I'm no good at these things" he sighed.

Kagome gave him a look and he blushed slightly.

"Certain things" he mumbled.

* * *

**1 year later….**

Inuyasha stood waiting by the lakes of the village. The black suit he was wearing was annoying him and if the day wasn't bad enough for him he had to wear that stupid suit. Yes, today was a grim day for him. He was finally saying goodbye to his precious daughter. He sighed sadly and stared down at is reflection in the water. He was all alone. Miroku had gone to help Haru and Shippo went after Haru to give him support too. Kagome and Sango had kicked him out of the hut and everyone else was getting ready for the ceremony. He kicked a pebble that was at his foot into the water and sighed again. Yes today was really not a good day for him but he was going to get through it for Aiko. Kagome came up in her dress and put her hand gently on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Its ok to be upset Inuyasha. I'm losing her too" she sighed and stared down at their reflections.

"Feh".

"Come on we better get going" she smiled and grabbed his hand and lead him to the hut. As the reached the door a figure stepped out and it took Inuyasha and Kagome's breath away. Aiko looked stunning in her gorgeous white wedding dress. Yes, today Inuyasha was losing his daughter but he knew she was going to go eventually. He guessed that time came to quickly for him. Aiko walked up and hugged him tightly and beamed happily at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah just nervous" she smiled back.

"Don't be. I'm the one nervous" he joked.

Kagome came out of the hut with Sango and handed Aiko her small bouquet and Yuka and Ami came out in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Right. Time to get married" she smiled and lifted up the bottom of her dress. She hugged Sango and Kagome in turn as they went on ahead to the God's tree where the ceremony was being held. Inuyasha waited with Aiko as he was giving her away and linked arms with her when she was ready. Before they where near the God's tree, Inuyasha stopped walking and Aiko looked at him worriedly.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked and grabbed his arm.

"If you ever get into trouble, tell me won't you" he said without looking at her.

"Of course I will silly" she laughed and squeezed his arm.

"Right come on. Better not let Haru think you have done a runner" he smiled and carried on walking. They reached the bottom of the aisle that was strewn.

"This is it" Aiko mumbled under her breath happily.

"This is it" Haru thought excitedly.

"This is it" Kagome whispered and prepared herself for tears that she knew were going to fall.

"This is it" Sango and Miroku whispered to each other.

"Oh god, this is it" Inuyasha said in his mind as he lead his daughter to her future husband.

**1 year later…….**

Kicked out of the hut. He couldn't believe it. Then he thought it was better outside. Her screams where making him more nervous. Haru was in there, she will be fine, he repeated to himself. He paced the outside while he heard Kagome's soothing voice calming their daughter.

"God that woman is amazing" he thought to himself as her soothing voice helped.

Suddenly it went quiet and Inuyasha looked at the hut worriedly. The Haru came out and in his arms was a large folded blanket. He walked over to his father-in-law smiling.

"Inuyasha meet your grandson, Yasha" he smiled and carefully placed the new baby boy in Inuyasha's arms. He felt so proud as he looked down at his new grandson, that was named after him, as he yawned and stared up at him with his big violet eyes. He had his mother's ears and his father's hair colour.

"He's perfect. Isn't he?" Haru beamed.

"Yeah. Yeah he is" Inuyasha said quietly as Kagome came out and stared downing at her gorgeous new grandson.

"I better go back to Aiko" Haru smiled and left his son with his grandparents.

"How's Aiko?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Yasha to Kagome.

"Exhausted but good. She did very well" she smiled with teary eyes "I better bring you back to your mummy".

Inuyasha watched his wife disappear into the hut and smiled proudly. Life couldn't get any better than it was now for him.

**The End**

* * *

Sorry that it has all come really quick and finished quickly but like i said i have huge exams in 3 weeks so i had to get it finished as soon as. Sorry if you thought these to chapters went by too quick. Ok I hope it wasn't to much Inuyasha but there is a reason for it. In the anime and stuff he thinks he will never get a family so this end bit shows that his life has changed for the best. I hoped you liked the end. Well that's it. The sequel I thought I would never make is up and finished. Phew I hope it did it justice and even more i hoped you liked it ^^


End file.
